A Swift Change
by Marie-xx
Summary: Lolita is a powerful mutant- whatever you can do, she can do five times better. But when she is faced with doing the right thing, will she walk away? Or has she invested the heart she claimed never to have, in a man who has taken her breath away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The club is fogged up from the cigarette smoke that is hovering near the lights, and I refuse to break eye contact from the guy who is currently holding five fifty pound notes in his hand. I swing my hips around, my thong riding up my ass even more than it already is. I wink, bending over and then I feel it- the money slide against my skin held in by my skimpy underwear. I blow him a kiss and then I walk off,ready to find another sleeve ball with money in his pockets.

Being a stripper; it's always the same shit, just a new day. I've happily chugged a bottle of vodka before this shift, everything is a comfortable blur. I can still dance well enough to get hefty tips but at the same time I'm drunk enough to not hate my entire existence. So it's a win-win.

I find a new guy with heaps of cash in his hands, but I also notice his eye on the cheap blond dancing on the pole. I offer him a dance nonetheless and it appears any naked lady, blond or black hair, will make this gentleman giddy as he begins to embarrassingly drawl over me. But I'm not complaining; he is a breathing bank to me.

With a sudden sense of uneasiness, I feel my cells quiver as three mutants enter the club. It's not unheard of, a mutant here they will come in- usually in despair hating their existence (just like me!) but something feels different. I can sense their mutation from a while away and usually when I'm intoxicated it keeps my mind at rest. This time, it isn't. I sense them- but I cannot see them.

'Oi, am I getting this dance or not?' The guy yells at me. I try to distract myself with the dance as I lower my cleavage into his face- trying to ignore the sensation I am being hunted. But then my cells shake harder, my blood begins to boil. I turn to my right and I see three men, looking around the club- eyes prying onto each individual. My mind is too blurry to decode their abilities right now.

I ignore the customer yelling at me and I stand up, staring at their faces who still haven't spotted me. Idiots, don't they realise I'm not on any radar they can find. I see one man raise his fingers to his temple staring blankly into space and then suddenly I feel as though a swarm of bees have entered my ears, stinging my thoughts. I then realise that, that mans a telepath; the bastard is trying to read my mind and find me.


	2. Chapter 2

I begin to walk towards the telepath whose face is clear in the red lighting. I'm ready to give him a piece of my mind for trying to get into my head.

A sudden gut wretching fear runs through me- what if he's one of Strykers men? I pause. My hands shaking. My cells trembling. What if it's a trap and I'm literally walking right into it?

I decide it would be better to walk away. The telepath isn't worth the fight, but as I glance round I notice whose standing besides the telepath. He hasn't aged- his hair is still messily brown and beard trimmed neat. Wearing a black leather jacket and a wife beater vest; it's as though I've gone back almost twenty years. The rage boils in my chest as I stare at him, as I do he turns to look at me- but he looks straight through me. No recognition, no gasp. Just a narrowing of his eyebrows and a nudge to his telepathic friend.

I turn and run. I hear my name being shouted in the background, but I grab my clothes from the changing room out back. I run away from the club, the mutants but most importantly - the past I'm desperately trying to forget.

With no more buses running, I go home by foot. Shaking and scared, I can't believe he was here- so close to me. But again so far away. I try to pull my shit together but my stomach flips upside down. Wolverine and I go way back, but he looked at me if I was a mere stranger.

Surely Wolverine isn't working for Stryker? The hell we went through after every procedure was enough to cause rage within our blackened hearts. This can't be happening... But Stryker always had his way with mutants and that telepath was powerful, my cells were adapting into his from even a distance away.

I turn down my road, inching closer to my house. It's been a long fucking night and I'm ready to put it behind me. I grab a set of keys under the mat- having left all my possessions at the club, and I open the door. As I walk into my living room switching on the lights my body's temperature rises and I see the telepath sitting on my couch.

"Who the fuck are you?" I growl.

"My name is Charles Xavier- but I think you already knew the answer to that didn't you?"

I did. The moment I stepped into my living room I was manipulating his ability, snooping around in his head. I immediately scan the area, but I only see him.

"I'm not here to hurt you Lolita" Charles says calmly.

"Get out." I snap.

"Give me five minutes of your time. I promise, if you wish to hear no more I will leave and never come back."

I debate it for a second. I know he isn't working for Stryker and I already know his motives. Am I willing to give this stranger five minutes of my time?

"No. Get out." I snap for the second time. Whatever business Wolverine has with this man, I want none of it. I feel the sensation of bees rumble into my ear drum. "Stop trying to read my mind boy, it won't work" I elaborate

Charles stands nodding. He's a professor for a school for the 'gifted' - gifted meaning mutants. He has a kind heart and a good nature, but I don't want to be mixed up in any of it.

"Sorry for intruding" he apologises "but if you ever change your mind..."

"Yeah I know where you live" I tap the side of my temple "you might not be able to read my mind- it isn't the same for you."

He sweetly smiles and nods.

"Ah, yes of course. I can feel you snooping in here anyway" he begins to walk away towards the door, passing me in the way out.

"We protect our kind Lolita, if you ever need us-"

"Get out." I repeat, the tone becomes threatening without me even meaning too.

Again Charles Xavier smiles, and quietly walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

I start brushing my teeth, scrubbing so hard my gums split open and begin to bleed slightly. It takes a matter of seconds for the cuts to heal. I spit out the froffy toothpaste mixed with fragments of blood and watch it swirl down the drain. Glancing at my reflection, I wonder if its because I look different Wolverine doesn't notice me. My hair is longer now, very much so- but it's the same colour (pitch black) it's always been. I haven't aged either, my skin hasn't got one wrinkle nor a scar. So why on earth did he look straight through me.

"Fuck sake Lol, get over it" I instruct myself. I walk out the bedroom, lye on my bed and debate my whole existence. I never thought I'd see Wolverine again- let alone accompanied by someone like Charles Xavier. Wolverine was the loner type, like me. But then again, when we would rot in the same cell Stryker allocated us in we found solitude in each other- and a lot more.

I sigh, fed up of these torturing thoughts. I allow myself to close my eyes and drift off into a well deserving sleep.

I wake up flooded in my own sweat, it's 3am and my fast heart beat and burning temperature highlights how I'm not going to sleep anytime soon again. I sit up, wiping my clammy forehead. I look around the room. In the middle of my nightmare I must have torn this whole room apart- it isn't the first time. Rolling my eyes I get up, beginning to pick up the broken glass from my lampshade and books sprawled on the floor. Telekinisis was a power I was never meant to steal. But I guess karma is a bitch. Karma for killing all those mutants...

I stop, midway through cleaning and decide now is the perfect time to go and grab a packet of cigarettes- considering I left everything I own at the damn club I fearfully ran away from.

The world is so quiet and peaceful, I wonder why I let myself miss times like these.

Only one shop is open at the moment, so I trek into town dressed in minimum clothing because although it's London- the country has had a lovely summer so far.

As I'm walking I hear cats screeching and cars still running on the roads. London never sleeps- and I guess nor do I.

I walk past a homeless man, immediately my cells begin to quiver. He's a mutant- and by the state of him a miserable one. His head is drooped so low I can't even see his face. Charles Xavier should recruit poor bastards like him instead of monsters like me.

I walk into the shop, an old lady stands at the till flicking through a magazine. She looks up surprised to see a person at this time, but says nothing nonetheless. I walk up to her, not bothering with any shitty small talk.

"20 sterling fresh" I ask.

"Can I see some ID?" She questions. I almost choke on the air I breathe.

"Umm, I don't have any?" I say surprised.

"No ID, no service" she quips and then looks down at her magazine.

Pissed off I've walked here for nothing, I almost want to turn around to her and tell her I'm older than her grandmothers great grandma. I go to turn around, but the mutant walks in- the blanket still wrapped around him and his hood covering his face.

"Freak! I told you to get out already!" The woman yells angrily. The homeless mutant lifts his head, revealing his bright red eyes and reptile-scaly skin. I look back at the woman angrily.

'I just need some water, I have money" he says. I realise the mutant is only around 18 years old. He's a fucking child.

"No! Leave! Before I call the cops!"

I narrow my eyebrows angrily. I walk towards the fridge, open the door and grab a bottle of water. I hand it to him.

"I'll pay for it" I explain, I walk back to the till but the woman begins yelling louder.

"I said no service for the freak!"

"Lady the kid needs water, stop being an ass" I drop a five pound note on the table. "Keep the change" I bite.

She grabs the phone and dials 999. Shocked and very pissed off I lean over, grab the phone that sits on the till and smashes until it crumples into pieces. The boy gasps behind me and the women turns pale.

"I have every-every right to refuse service under Government laws!" She shakes. I curl my lip. Shrugging I turn to the boy

"Do you see the Government here right now? I don't. Just an asshole and two mutants you don't want to piss off" I let my cells adapt to the kids, my skin shifting in scales and my vision becomes pristine clear- damn this kid can see life in HD. No wonder he hates everything.

The woman screams and runs out of her own shop. I shrug, jump over the till desk and grab 5 packets of the cigarettes I came out to get. I shift back into my normal form.

"Take what you want kid, but do it fast" I grab a lighter, lighting a cigarette I put in my mouth. He grins, and begins ransacking the shelves. I quickly grab the magazine the bitch was reading and a pen beside it. I scribble the address down and begin to walk out. As I do I hand him the paper.

"Go to this school. They're for people like you and me- they'll protect you." He looks dubious but nods his head. I walk out, he shouts out asking what my name is but I don't bother replying. I just take a long, well deserved toke on the cigarette I came out to buy.

HEY GUYS! Long time no write! Please review it would be the world to me! Thanks. Maria xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I know some awesome people have favourited this story so please review! It would mean the world to me.**

I'm walking back from the shops, smoking my third cigarette, sighing at the mess I keep getting myself in. I'm a bad omen, I swear by it. I see the flickering blue lights trail behind me, a police car rides up delicately pulling up beside me.

"You're out a bit late aren't you darling?" The passenger quips leaning over him colleague. The driver is a rounded man with grease stains down his top. His eyes glare at me with anger. The passenger is the opposite, he's a young, scrawny chap. I roll my eyes turning, I force myself a smile.

"Just needed to grab a packet of cigs" I clarify.

"Ah, so you were the women just in the shops" the driver smiles finally.

"Fuck" I hiss.

"Back away miss! To the wall!" The driver says. The passenger clambers out, his face torn between the driver and me. The driver suddenly pulls his gun out, pointing it at my forehead.

"Whoa Marcus! What the hell are you doing!?"

I'm not even surprised. The bastard looks like he's had a stick up his ass for a very long time.

"I'm fed up of these _freaks_ scaring citizens. You all need to be put down! You filthy animals." He cocks his gun. The young boy tries to tell him this isn't the way to handle things.

I begin laughing. The scrawny kid shuts up and looks toward me surprised. I look at Marcus in the eyes.

"Get your fucking gun out of my face before I make you eat the bullets"

Fat lad Marcus growls and pulls the trigger. Maybe I was meant to have telekinesis.

I stop the bullet, lifting my hand up it sways in the air. I grab Marcus's body with the power, his muscles tightens. The bastard isn't going anywhere. I snap open his mouth, with my other hand. The scrawny officer grabs his gun but I fling him across the street, smacking hard into a glass window which shatters around him.

I control the bullet with my mind, making its way closer to Marcus's mouth.

"I told you, you son-of-a-bitch" I fling my finger and the bullet trails down his throat. I also fling him across the road. The scrawny shit has just telephoned back up. Rolling my eyes, I begin to run.

Before I know it I'm surrounded. The moment I see the helicopter in the air I realise I'm more than fucked.

The bell horn sound blares behind a turned over police car.

"Give yourself in or we will use force!"

They've bought bomb disposal, more police than I care to count and even fucking dogs. All I wanted was a packet of fags, Jesus Christ man.

Lights circle around me. I haven't even used any force since I made that man eat that bullet. I could fling these fuckers to timbucktwo. But the moment I see news reporters pile behind the police, I duck my head. I decide to lower to the ground carefully, avoiding any camera hitting my face. I lift my hands in the air. I can't afford Stryker to see this on TV and decide he wants his favourite girl back on his team- I just can't.

So as I lower to floor, men grab me forcefully, pulling my hands behind my back. I hiss angrily. I even feel a fucking mutant near me- talk about sticking up for your own ay buddy?

They hold my head down and even cover me when the cameras begin to flash. They chuck me in a metal van which is bolted with security- wow these homosapians are terrified of us aren't they? I witness Marcus standing outside of the van. I flash him my cutest smile and wink at him.

"Good luck shitting that bullet out bub, that's going to be fun" I giggle. He curses at me but the van slams shut on my face. Maybe I'll finally get some fucking peace and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm chained to a chair which is chained to the floor. This is getting fucking ridiculous.

The door opens, a guard staggers in.

"Okay, you've proved your point. I've been a naughty girl, now please will you-"

I feel them before I see them, but Charles Xavier walks in calmly, beside him is in a man with funny red glasses covering his eyes. I begin to chuckle.

"Really? Jesus fucking Christ" I growl.

"Hello Lolita" Charles says. I read his mind, he's so smug right now. "I didn't realise it would be so soon that you would need me?"

"I don't need you" I stand up, ripping the metal out of the ground and off of my hands.

The guard points his gun at me, but Xaiver stops him.

"Don't. She'll listen."

I raise my eyebrows in amazement.

"Nothing's changed bub, I wasnt listening to you then, I'm certainly not now."

"Well you have two choices, escape and be hunted by the Government or come with me"

I scoff. This fucker is out of his mind. His green eyes stare into mine, testing me. I look at the mirror. Using Xaviers telepath ability I listen beyond the wall. And I hear it. His voice.

I jolt back. My back hits into the wall. Xaiver holds his hands up, but before I can stop my cells begin to burn and rapidly change into the lad with the funny glasses.

I see my eyes burn red in the mirror and then everything becomes bright. I shoot the laser at the glass. I see him ducking as the glass hits him and I begin screaming. Then suddenly the moving figures behind the glass freeze. The guard whose gun is pointing at me freezes- everyone but Xavier and Scott, whose name I'm now familiar with from Xaviers thoughts.

I drop to the ground closing my eyes. Fuck they're burning. Strykers face burns into my thoughts. I feel a pair of hands on my wrists. I begin to yell but I hear Xavier.

"It's okay, you're safe. They're frozen. You need to calm your mind to stop manipulating Scotts powers." I start breathing calmly and then I feel my cells return. I jump up from the ground. Everyone around me is still frozen.

"What the-" I look at Stryker whose face is frozen in fear. "I need to get out of here."

"Come with us, they won't every find you with us." Xavier says lightly. I remember the school in his thoughts, and even with Scotts I feel the safe haven he resides in.

This is crazy. A foot away from me is the man that ruined my life. I could kill him... I could...

"If you kill him you'll be hunted and found. I warn you Lolita, killing a Government personnel on Government grounds will not go down well" I glance back at him surprised "I don't have to mind read to see that look in your eyes."

I consider it- but then an overwhelming sadness runs in my core. It won't be satisfying to kill him frozen, I need the bastard to suffer. I look at the two mutants and then I nod to Xavier.

"Fine" I say. I'll go with him and then devise a plan to rip the Strykers heart (if he has one) out of his chest. "I'll come"

Xavier smiles, Scott nods. But all the time they're both thinking that they know this isn't over.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the largest school I have ever come across. It's a mansion; a full on mansion...that makes me wonder how on earth all these mutants can live under one roof without anyone having the slightest idea.

The moment I stepped through those doors, my cells burned so furiously my head began to pound in pain.

Scott- known as Cyclops- showed me to my bedroom. And as I lie on the double bed I wonder if I've made the wrong decision.

If I lose any stability- especially in regards to my emotions, I could manipulate every ability in this mansion and kill everyone in it.

The world around me is silent, it's odd. Normally at night streets are bright with lamps and some cars zoom past but now- it's so quiet you can hear a pin drop on the floor. I sit up irritated and not at all tired. I almost want to run away- but where would I go? Like Xavier said, they'll find me and knowing Stryker is still alive...

I stand up, and I leave my room trying to escape my damn thoughts.

I sit in the kitchen, dragging on my cigarette but not even that is calming my quivering cells. I feel as though my body is rupturing into two. I rest my head against my hand, closing my eyes wondering what the hell is the next step. Is there one? Or am I stuck in this hellish ordeal for the rest of my miserable immortal existence.

"Xavier doesn't promote smoking on the grounds bub... Trust me I learnt the hard way."

I didn't even feel his presence due to the fact each and every nerve ending in my body is shaking in fear.

I sit on the stool staring at him- gob smacked. Wolverine smirks slightly but it fades as he realises how I'm reacting to his presence.

"Are you ok-" he steps forward.

I jump off of the stool, dropping my cigarette and stepping back. I don't even mean too, but his eyes are looking deep into mine.

"Whoa... I'm not going to hurt you..."

I raise my eyebrows. He really doesn't remember me because the Logan would know it would be me hurting him not the other way round.

"Sorry... I'm just..." I try to piece together a sentence but it fades into the air.

He hasn't aged one day either, it's as though it were yesterday we were in Strykers possession being mercilessly tested on.

"Do I know you or something?" He questions. Excitement runs through my core but then I realise, he sounds dubious.

I shake my head quickly, my heart beating irregularly. There is silence between us.

"Logan..." I exhale, my body shaking.

He looks at me carefully.

"How do you know my name?" He returns the question, slower than my fast paced voice.

"We go way back" I whisper. He steps forward avoiding the marbled island in the middle. I step back automatically.

"You know my past?" His voice is deep and full of pain. I shake my head and I begin to walk out of the kitchen. As I pass him he grabs my forearm. And within a second, my cells burn and adimantum claws ripple out of my knuckle- braced against his jugular. His eyes open wide, surprised and mislead as he thinks we share the same ability.

We both heal, never age and have adimantum running through our skeleton, but we were both very different projects for Stryker.

"Just stay away from me" I threaten. I retract the claws but only now do I realise the proxemics between us have become closer. I stare into his eyes, his hand still gripping onto my forearm.

"Lol?" He questions, using my nickname. Sparks ignite in my chest and I feel a moment of hope.

I suddenly pull away.

"I've got to leave" I state and for the second time, I turn my back on Logan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, it's been a long time since I updated this story and to be honest, I wasn't going to continue- I feel like my writing skill has improved and the way it was written wasn't well. However! I have had a personal request to continue and here we go! Lets see how it goes!**

As I'm storming away I feel his presence follow me, my bare feet slap against the wooden floor violently.

"Wait up!" he echoes.

I shake my head trying to ignore his voice, but his words vibrate through my core. I haven't heard his voice in so long, I just want to turn around, face him and...

"I'm talking to you Bub!" he continues, his voice becoming almost threatening.

I reach the bottom of the stairs, quickly turn on my heels facing him.

"Please don't!" I exclaim.

His thick eyebrows burrow and his face creases, he's still as stubborn as I remember.

"I just need some kind of an explanation Bub, anything... I don't remember."

Not surprised at his statement, I exhale and run my fingers through hair which is becoming almost greasy from the lack of showers I've had recently.

"It's better you don't remember" I admit "You won't be able to sleep at night knowing what we went through-the pain we endured at _his_ fingertips." Hot tears begin to rise in my eyes, but I shake them away.

"I deserve to know my past" he concludes.

"Well I can't help you, like I said, I'm leaving." I turn back around making my way up the stairs, but he rushes passed me and blocks my path beyond the stairs.

"You can't leave" he murmurs now, as if he doesn't want to be heard.

I remain silent, the thumping in my head returns and every nerve cell in my body pricks. I can feel when a mutant turns in their bed, if they're having a bad dream, if they're homesick. I can feel it all.

"I feel like I know you- I feel like you..." his voice trails off.

"Move out of my way."

He doesn't.

"I said move!" As my temper raises, a sharp pain strikes across my forehead- like a searing pain. I stagger backwards, stepping back down the steps. I feel my fingers grab onto my temples- I claw at my skin.

"Whoa bub..." I hear him say.

But I can also hear everyone else- their thoughts, their voices and their abilities are so loud. Every mutant is louder than the next one. It's exhausting.

Logans palms then grab my wrists. The contact surprises me, I push my hands forward and without meaning too- I impale him with the claws that have once again retracted out of my knuckles.

"Don't fucking touch me" I hear myself yell.

The pain is striking through my body now. I begin to manipulate the powers of every mutant in the mansion. I rush through the hall, my skin changing tones, my thoughts are no longer my own. I finally reach the front doors, I can see my hands out in front of me and then I swing the doors open.

The darkness outside etches it way into the mansion and standing before me is the teenage mutant I met at the store- he's wearing his hood still and a backpack is tightly secured around his shoulders. He stares at me surprised.

I feel the bodies of the mutants begin to hover down the stairs and in the hall. The overload of mutants surrounding me, makes my body shake.

My cells manipulate the young mutant who stands before me, unable to take anymore shifting I fall to the floor immersed in darkness and pain.


End file.
